New Dawn
by DarkRoxas95
Summary: Three new newborns come to Forks and join the cullens family. Note Renesmee dorsn't exist in this story Bella had twins and their names are Travis and Jennifer.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Bella's Pov

We were all sitting on the couch watching TV when the door bell rang. Carlisle got up and opened the door.

"Hello?" said Carlisle.

"Hey we were sent here by Tanya. Are you Carlisle Cullen?"

"Yes I am come on in."

"Carlisle who is it?" asked Edward.

"It seems we have three new newborns here," he answered.

"Newborns let me arm-wrestle one of them," said Emmett.

"Emmett," said Rosalie.

We went to the dining room to speak with the newborns.

"So where are you from?" asked Esme.

"Well when we woke up we were in Canada," said the only boy in the group.

"So what are your names?" asked Alice.

My name is David and these are my friend Naomi and Meredith."

Naomi kept looking and my son Travis and Jennifer kept looking towards David.

"Well you're welcome to join our family if you want," said Carlisle.

"Sure what about you Naomi and Meredith?" asked David.

"We'll stay."


	2. Powers

Sorry about the last chapter being so short I didn't have any good ideas for that chapter.

______________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2

David's Pov

It's been almost a week since we came and joined the Cullen's. Everyone had gotten along except for Naomi and Rosalie. Naomi has been playing pranks on her since the day we arrived. First it was gluing Rosalie's car seat so that she had to rip the seat out of the car to get out. Everyone laughed when Emmett pulled to had on the seat and ripped a huge hole is Rosalie's pants. The next prank was that she put confetti into the air-conditioned into her car. Once she turned it on her hair and face was covered in confetti.

As the days passed Naomi ran was running out of ideas. So with this time not laughing I sat on the couch and turned on the Playstation 3 that I had bought with the credit card that Carlisle had given to Naomi, Meredith, and I to use. I put in Metal Gear Solid 4 Guns of the Patriots and stated to play. As I played I had a vied vision of when I was human. I say me playing one of the earlier Metal Gear games.

I continued playing till I got to the end of act one when Jennifer came down stairs. She came and sat by me.

"So what are you doing David," she asked.

"Nothing just playing the Playstation 3 I bought," I answered.

"Cool so David did you have a girl Friend when you were human?" She asked.

I tried to remember then I got a bad head ace. I closed my and then when opened hem I saw my face. I looked at my hands and then I touched my hair. My hair felt silky then I relived I was in Jennifer's body (no pun intended).

Then we both screamed like bloody murder.

Bella came running down stairs to see what was wrong.

"Jennifer What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm fine mom," Jennifer said in my body.

"I wasn't talking to you David. Wait did you just call me mom? Oh My God Edward!"

"Yes honey," he said as he came done the stairs.

"Can you hear what David is thinking?"

"Yes oh I see were your getting at looks like David is able to switch bodies," he said.

"David try concentrating you might be able to go back to your body if you do," said Edward.

I did as he said I closed my eyes and concentrated. Once I opened my eyes I was back in my body.

Meredith's Pov

I was dragged by Alice out of the house to go shopping with her literally.

After Alice bought the entire clothes in the mall we left. All the shopping bags were able to fit in her car that impressed me.

Once we got back to the house lightning started to strike. I pointed towards a tree for no reason what so ever then a Lightning bolt hit exactly where I was pointing. It started to catch fire I ran inside and got a bucket of water and then I went and poured the water onto the fire.

"That was weird," I said to Alice.

"Yeah," she answered

"Do you think it's going to storm?" I asked. After I asked it started to pour down.

"Meredith I think you might have the power to control the weather," she said.

"How is that possible?" I asked.

"I can see the future Bella can create a shield from mind powers Jasper has the power to fell and control peoples emotions and Edward can read minds this really doesn't surprise me."

"Hm guess you're right."

Ok is this a better chapter than the last one. If you thought Naomi had a power then your right she does but it will be explained in one of the later chapter. So please review.


	3. Meredith's Mate

Ok here's the next chapter writen by my friend who i asked if she wanted a charcter and she said yes and her characters name is meredith. thank you HaleyAmberSilverman

______________________________________________________

Meredith's Pov

I went hunting and as I was I heard a dear scream. I ran towards the screaming and when I got there I saw a guy with light brown hair and was drinking from the deer. He looked up from his prey and stared at me with black, thirsty eyes.  
"Who are you?" He asked me wiping the blood from his lips.  
"I'm Meredith Cullen," I said nervously, wondering what he was doing here.  
"I'm Ben," He said smiling at me.  
He was beautiful.  
"You're a new born, aren't you?"  
"Y-yes…why?"  
"I think I've seen you before. You were with you're parents at the mall, you were smiling and all happy, but now when I'm standing here looking at you and you seem unhappy. What happened to your smile."  
I looked at him then remember seeing him at the mall staring at me, I remembered thinking he was cute.  
"Are you going to answer me or what…where's your smile?"  
I didn't answer I just stared at my feet…I didn't tell anyone how I became a vampire…not even David or Naomi. They are like my brother and sister.  
He was in front of me staring at me.  
"I-I don't like talking about it."  
He lifted up my chin to stare into my eyes.  
"Do you remember who made you a vampire?"  
I stared at him.  
"You did, Did you also make my best friends into vampires also?"  
"When I saw you that day in the mall I fell in love with you. Then when I felt you in pain, that's my power, I can feel people's pain, I had to save you. I couldn't just let you die in that car crash, caused by a deer I accidentally chased into the road," He looked at the trees behind him then looked at the sky and sighed, "You're friends were turned by Tanya and her sisters. I was living with them, but after I turned you I left, because I felt bad for turning you. I told Tanya to care for you, then left."  
I stared at him.  
I made it rain, the only way I could cry. Ben looked up at the sky, then at me.  
"This is your power?"  
I nodded then touched his face, even though I barley knew him I loved him and he loved me.  
"Meredith," Ben started, "I know this is probably to soon to tell, but I love you."  
"I love you to."  
He smiled then kissed my forehead.  
"I'm not mad at you either, I feel fine as a vampire."  
He stared at me, then I smiled, really smiled. He grinned then leaned down to kiss me. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him to me and kissed him.

_____________________________________

Ok if you are wondering why David Naomi and Meredith were in the same place is becaz ben took meredith to were David and Naomi were.


	4. Mates

One month later

David's Pov

Jennifer had invited me to go with her to a party at her friends. I decided that this would be best since I was about to die of boredom.

Once we got to the party I went to go get a drink. I grabbed a sprite and started drinking it. But once it hit my tongue it tasted like dirt so I went to the nearest plant and spit out the rest of the sprite I had in my mouth.

As I tried to do whatever I could do to keep myself entertained I saw Naomi with Travis.

"What is she doing her," I asked myself.

I was going to go up and ask what she was doing her but I guessed that she came here with Travis.

One hour later

The Party had ended and everyone looked total drunk. I knew it would be bad if these people got on the road so I use my vampire speed and took everyone's keys and through it into the dryer.

I found Jennifer and she looked completely drunk so I picked her up and took her to the car. I put her in the passenger's seat and started to drive home.

Once we were back I picked Jennifer and took her back to her room. I put her in her bed then when I was about to leave she called me.

"David don't go."

I went back and sat on her bed.

"What is it Jennifer?"

"David I can't hide these feelings any more I love you," she said as she pulled me in for a kiss.

I tried to pull away from the kiss but I couldn't I just pulled her in closer.

As we kissed I knew we were destined for each other.

Naomi's Pov

One hour earlier

I tried so many times to ask out Travis but I was so nervous I would say something like nice weather we're having. This time I would ask him out.

I went up to him do execute my plan.

"Oh Naomi I've been looking everywhere for you. I have something to ask you," he said.

"Good because I have something to ask you too."

"Would you consider going on a date with me?"

Oh my god he asked me out. What do I do what do I say I thought to myself.

"S-Sure so where would you like to go."

"Well there's this party that I'm going to and I was going to take you to that but I can always take you somewhere else if you want."

"No a parties fine."

It was good since I couldn't eat any human food like a normal couple would.

At the party

Everyone was having a good time. I slow danced with Travis which made me feel good.

Once the party was over I saw David taking peoples car keys but the people he took the car keys from looked really drunk. I couldn't blame him he was doing the right thing and maybe saving a lot of lives.

Once we were back home I took Travis back to my room. I sat on the prop bed that Carlisle had got us and called Travis over to sit.

"So What do you want to do now?" I asked.

"This," he said as he pulled my head up and he kissed me.

I didn't struggle I just sat there and kissed him back.


	5. Sex

I would like to thank AlexisCullen13 for giving me ideas for the story. I also would lie to say that the Character Naomi is her character.

______________________________________________________________________

Bella's Pov

David Naomi Jennifer and Travis seemed a bit too happy today. But to bad for me Edward was out hunting with Carlisle Emmett and Jasper. Meaning I couldn't ask why they were so happy.

David turned on the Playstation 3 and Jennifer sat next to him holding on to his arm.

Naomi and Travis sat on the other couch and watched David play.

David's Pov

I played Call of Duty 4 while Jennifer had her arms wrapped around my arm. Naomi looked really happy with Travis like Naomi Jennifer was as happy as sun shine.

Once Bella had went to go to her cottage Travis and Naomi started making out. I decided to take Jennifer out of the room because do to the fact that they would be having sex in about five minutes.

Once we were outside I head a chair break.

"Wow and I thought it would be five Minutes before they started having sex.," I mumbled to myself.

"What was that David?" asked Jennifer.

"Nothing just talking to myself."

Since we couldn't go back in through the front door we jumped up to Jennifer's room window and we went into her room.

Jennifer went to the bathroom. I went and sat on her bed and waited.

When she came out she was in only her bra and panties.

Edward's Pov

Everyone returned to the house at the same time. When we opened the door we could hear yelling and loud banging coming from up stairs. We went up stairs and discovered that the banging came from both Jennifer's and Travis's room.

Bella opened Jennifer's door while I opened Travis's.

Emmett Rose and I went into Travis's room we saw that Travis was bare chested with Naomi in bed with him.

'Please don't tell me that Edward heard us having sex,' I heard Naomi think.

"Travis what's wrong with you. You've only been dating her for only two days and you're already having sex with Naomi!" I yelled.

"That's my nephew," I heard Emmett Say.

"Shut the hell up Emmett," said Rosalie.

Bella's Pov

I walked into Jennifer's room and saw Jennifer her arms around David's bare chest.

"M-mom what are you doing here?" asked Jennifer.

"I should be asking you the same question why are you in bed with David?"

"I-I-I couldn't help myself David makes me feel whole."

'What am I going to do with her,' I thought to myself.


	6. What's Wong?

I would like to thank Haleyambersilverman for writing this chapter she will be write some of the future chapters as well.

______________________________________________________________________

Meredith's POV  
I left the house after, Travis and Naomi, David and Jennifer, all went up stairs and I started hearing noise. I was staying in the house with my friends and their lovers, and I was definitely not going to stick around while they got busy.  
It's been a month since I saw and met Ben, I missed him. I haven't told anyone about him yet, except Edward, because he read my mind. He hasn't told anyone yet, which I'm pretty happy.  
I ran into the forest far from the Cullens and from the house and decided to practice my power.  
I started making a light breeze, then made it wind.  
"So I see you're making your power work. Come on it was nice, and now you made it all rainy again. Why did you do that?" I heard a familiar voice behind me.  
I turned to see Ben, my maker/mate. His eyes were gold, like the vampires I'm used to, they matched well with his light brown hair.  
"I wanted it to rain, mind your own business," I said grinning.  
His lips twitched then he walked towards me.  
"So how was your month without me?"  
He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me towards a fallen tree.  
"Boring, Awkward, and Dreadful."  
He raised an eyebrow, "How was it awkward?"  
"You really don't want to know?"  
"And why not?" he breathed on my face, making my shiver even though it wasn't cold.  
"Do you want to know?" I raised an eyebrow then he understood what I was saying.  
"No thank you."  
I laughed at him. I smiled at him, I like his laugh.  
"Does anyone know about me yet?"  
"No I haven't told them, like you asked."  
"Good," he breathed on my neck.  
I shivered again, and then he kissed my neck. I knew what was going to happen next…but I don't care. I'll just let it happen.


	7. Pregnant

Naomi's Pov

After the sex two weeks ago I have been craving a lot more blood then I usual do. It's like every forty-eight hours I have to go out hunting.

Everyone was worried about me thinking something was wrong with.

We still couldn't find out where Meredith keeps running off to but I'm sure we we'll find out sooner or later.

Still waiting for a prank to pull on Rosalie to come to my head I felt the sudden urge to puke.

I went up to the bath room and puked up a gallon of blood.

"Are you all right?" asked Travis in a worried tone.

"Yea I'm fine," I answered.

I looked down at my stomach and it was bulged out about half an inch then it usual was.

Then I relived I was pregnant.

'How can I be pregnant,' I thought to myself,' I thought vampires aren't supposed to get pregnant.'

I decided to go ask Carlisle and see what he thought.

I walked out of the bathroom and went to Carlisle's study.

"Hello Naomi what can I do for you?" asked Carlisle as I walked in.

"Hey Carlisle I was wondering can vampire's get Pregnant?"

"No not that I heard of such an event. Why do you ask?"

"Well I… I think I might be pregnant."

"How can you tell?"

"Well I've been craving a lot more blood and my stomach has bulged out a half an inch then it usual is."

"Ok let me take a look."

For ten minutes he did some tests. After the last test his face went paler than usual.

"What is it Carlisle am I pregnant?"

"Yes," he said," this is amazing you're probably the only vampire to get pregnant in the history of our kind."

Jennifer's Pov

Since the sex with David I have never felt better. My mom didn't try and Kill David. But since then I felt nauseous.

I went to my window and saw David Laying on the grass outside.

I went outside to see what he what he was up to. When I saw his face he looked like he was in deep thought.

"What's wrong David?" I asked.

"Nothing just thinking how beautiful you are," he said.

"Oh stop it David you're making me blush."

I sat on the grass next to him. Then all of a sudden I puked all over the grass.

"Jennifer are you alright!?" David asked in a worried tone.

"I'm fine I just feel a little sick."

"Then let me take you up to your room."

He picked me up and put me on his back and jumped toward my window. Once we were inside my room I felt a sudden burst of heat.

"David cane you hold me?" I asked.

"Sure," he answered.

Once his cold skin touched mine the heat started to melt away. As he held me I fell asleep.

When I woke up I felt David's Fingers going through my hair like a comb.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Yea I feel a lot better but I feel a bit hungry."

"What are you hungry for?"

"Eggs," I answered.

"What type?"

"Sunny side up."

"Ok I'll go make them for you."

David left the room and went to the kitchen. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I turned on the shower but after I took my top off I saw a small lump in my stomach.

I then realized that my period was two days late.

I put my top back on and ran down stairs. I saw that David was still cooking.

"David can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked.

"Sure what's up?"

"I-I think I'm."

"You think you're what?"

"Pregnant," I whispered.

David didn't say anything else he just stood there motionless. The silence grew it was like I was everything around me was frozen in time.

After a few minutes David moved again.

"David?"

"We have to tell Carlisle he might know what to do."

We went to Carlisle's study and we Saw Naomi talking to Carlisle.

Yes," he said," this is amazing you're probably the only vampire to get pregnant in the history of our kind."

Was Naomi pregnant too? David went up to Carlisle.

"Carlisle Jennifer thinks she's pregnant."

"Hm so we are going to continue. Jennifer how late is your period?"

"Um two days," I answered.

"Hm ok so we will have to tell everyone that you and Naomi are Pregnant."

Hours later

David's Pov

Everyone met in the living room.

"What is it Carlisle what happened?" asked Jasper.

"Well as you remember we walked in on David Jenifer Travis and Naomi having sex two weeks ago."

"Yea

We remember so what's wrong?" asked Rose.

"Well it seems that both Jennifer and Naomi are pregnant."

"WHAT!" everyone yelled.

"How is Naomi pregnant?" asked Meredith.

"Well it seems that Naomi has the anatomy of that of a human female."

"So what do we have to do?" asked Edward.

"We'll have to see what happens if it comes to it well have to do what we did for Bella."

"You mean make them drink blood out of a cup?"

"Right."

Alice looked like she was about to go shopping for baby cloths. While Edward Glared at me which made me feel like I was dying.

Edward's Pov

Everyone met in the living room.

"What is it Carlisle what happened?" asked Jasper.

"Well as you remember we walked in on David Jenifer Travis and Naomi having sex two weeks ago."

"Yea

We remember so what's wrong?" asked Rose.

"Well it seems that both Jennifer and Naomi are pregnant."

"WHAT!" everyone yelled.

David was going to die for this making my little girl pregnate.

"How is Naomi pregnant?" asked Meredith.

"Well it seems that Naomi has the anatomy of that of a human female."

"So what do we have to do?" I asked.

"We'll have to see what happens if it comes to it well have to do what we did for Bella."

"You mean make them drink blood out of a cup?"

"Right."

Alice was thinking about buying baby cloths.

I started to glare at David he had better be ready to die.

Bella's Pov

Everyone met in the living room.

"What is it Carlisle what happened?" asked Jasper.

"Well as you remember we walked in on David Jenifer Travis and Naomi having sex two weeks ago."

"Yea

We remember so what's wrong?" asked Rose.

"Well it seems that both Jennifer and Naomi are pregnant."

"WHAT!" everyone yelled.

'Why Jennifer,' I thought. David looked like he was about to be killed.

"How is Naomi pregnant?" asked Meredith.

"Well it seems that Naomi has the anatomy of that of a human female."

"So what do we have to do?" asked Edward.

"We'll have to see what happens if it comes to it well have to do what we did for Bella."

"You mean make them drink blood out of a cup?"

"Right."

Alice looked like she was about to go shopping for baby cloths. While Edward Glared at David.

'I hope this end well,' I thought to myself.

* * *

Think you all for reading this is the longest chapter I have ever written. If you want to kno why Naomi's pregnant well as I said in the chapter powers Naomi's Powers will be reviled well he's here power. Hey don't look at me Alexis wanted it not me.


End file.
